


The City

by LeoIsAnAries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoIsAnAries/pseuds/LeoIsAnAries
Summary: “If the city never sleeps, then that makes two.” - Ed Sheeran.





	The City

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete Supergirl fic that I wrote while listening to Ed Sheeran’s “The City” on repeat for 30 minutes. Please be nice and leave constructive criticism in the comments!

The lights in the city came to life below Kara. She was reaching the end of her shift. She slows in her tracks and takes it all in. Breathing deeply in the cool night air, she brings a hand to her earpiece.

“J’onn, are you ready? Things are calm right now, so I think this is a good time for you to take over.”

“Ready when you are, Supergirl,” he replies in his deep timbre, a smile in his voice.

“Tag, you’re it!” Supergirl grins.

She lands on the roof of the building closest to her and leans on the ledge to wait. She breathes deeply again, letting her senses stretch, feeling the electric energy thrumming in the people in the streets below. It’s energizing and, at the same time, calming. She hears a soft thud behind her and rolls her shoulders. She turns to J’onn as he approaches her and places a hand on her arm. She smiles at him, softly.

“You’re off the clock now, Supergirl, go home, get some rest,” he advises.

“Eventually,” Kara dips her head, making no promises.

J’onn dips his head in return, a knowing glint in his kind eyes. “See you tomorrow.”

Kara takes off. They both know she’s not going to her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara slows to a hover outside the balcony of Lena’s office at LCorp. The lights were still on, the sole occupant of the building hunched over the desk. Kara takes a moment to capture the scene in her mind. It’s familiar; it's how she’s spent several nights a week for five years now. It makes her heart ache in a way she never thought it would.

Landing softly, she opens the door, running her hand across Lena’s back as she walks around behind her. She dips and places a kiss on the crown of Lena’s head as she takes a large portion of the unfinished stack of paperwork on Lena’s desk, carrying it to the couch. She didn’t last as long as she had as Cat Grant’s assistant for nothing. Kara starts at the reports.

After a while she glances up and makes eye contact with Lena. They share tired smiles and Lena gets back to work, it’s not long now. Kara takes a moment to marvel. 

Heroes never sleep, they work diligently until the job is done. They sacrifice what they must to make sure people get fed, get paid, that lives get improved, cities get rebuilt, that supplies gets where it needs to go. National City has its hero. Selfless and brave and so incredibly strong. She is what keeps the city going on its worst days, and what drives the city towards greatness on its best. She has an incredible mind, green eyes, and Kara’s heart.


End file.
